


【y2】退热贴事件(ABO，Fin.)

by Torres1124



Category: Y2 磁石 櫻二 SN
Genre: M/M, Ratings: R
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torres1124/pseuds/Torres1124
Summary: 。R-rated warning(没成年的小朋友不要进来！)。海盐味S×奶油味N(传统AO)。装B的A，装B的O。因为吃了退烧药药导致发情期提前的奇怪设定(为红娘退烧药さん疯狂故障👏👏👏)
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	【y2】退热贴事件(ABO，Fin.)

热。

二宫和也发烧了。

他用大拇指抵住发疼的太阳穴，头脑昏沉得不像话，形同融入了一团团自动发热的浆糊。它们生发出刺，在内膜一下、一下地剐蹭着二宫的神经。

浑身发热无力的他拖沓着步子，从冷藏库里层摸出未拆封的退热贴，拆开、敷在额头上。为了尽快地缓解发热，二宫又把出租屋内的空调温度调到最低档。

阴冷的凉气从排气口直压地板，二宫呈“大”字形摊开四肢，瘫在木质地板上。冰凉的触感伴随着冷气从木质地板升腾而起，直直地穿过二宫后背衣物，攀附他的脊柱。

应该是这几天作息不规律，免疫系统出了什么问题吧。二宫叹了口气，把被汗液濡湿的刘海拨到额头上，换了个侧躺的姿势蜷曲双腿、环抱住自己。

过了一会儿，二宫从地上爬起来。发热的额头升起的闷热有暖化退热贴的趋势，他便翻找出之前储蓄的退烧药，冲泡好、服下。

很快，药剂开始起效。混沌的闷烧感随着发出的汗液一齐消退，令人气力全无的负重感从虚无里循序渐进地减轻，身体也没有刚才沉重了。

二宫擦了把汗，才瞥见刚才退热贴的独立包装袋掉在地上了，他随手往后一看，有一行加了米字符的红色加粗标注：

*使用本品时，请勿服用退烧药。对临近发情期、妊娠的Omega人群；拥有隐形发情史、妊娠经历的Beta人群均应禁用。

“？？？”二宫有点懵，但很快镇定下来。作为每年仔细标注并且为发情期做好准备的上心社畜，二宫对自己长期稳定的体质感到放心。毕竟当同年龄段的omega因为身体的原因早早成家、搁置事业的时候，二宫行长在A、B平分天下的工作领域里稳步扎根、开拓，实现单身生活自由。

说到能依靠的人，住在对门的樱井翔是个很棒的选择。人是个靠谱的Beta,不仅长到自己的审美点上，性格也温良恭俭、谦卑礼让。之前是分超市的打折水果相识，到后来慢慢地，遇到什么事情都会找对方探讨，因为思维点上时常会有不谋而合的默契，现在已经到了相互吐槽和抱着枕头彻夜长聊的熟悉程度。

他的身上有隐隐约约的海盐气息，没有一般alpha所有的侵略性。但每每在工作摸鱼的时候起樱井的笑颜，内心往往透着比之前的想象更加强烈的悸动。

就，说不清感觉，但也没有到恋爱上的那种喜欢的程度。二宫心想。

不知道是不是心理作用，二宫又开始烧起来了。不同于刚才形同背负巨石的闷热，现在的这种热更躁动，尤其是下腹，形同一团滚烫的球裂解成千万只蚂蚁，密密麻麻地从隐秘之处蔓延到四肢。身后某处黏腻的异物感开始分泌和生发，难受、酥麻混合着愈演愈烈的羞耻感，把二宫生生困在地上。

二宫咬紧牙关，翻出手机查看备忘录:

好巧不巧，这个月的发/情期快到了。

祸不单行，药柜里整整一瓶信息素抑制剂、气味阻隔剂被用了个精光。

大脑在高温中超负荷运转，身体中仅存的理智迅速燃烧殆尽，现在下楼去药房开药显然不现实，列表里能够联系还能马上赶过来的人也寥寥无几。

翔ちゃん？脑海中飘过樱井翔的模样。

知道Beta不会受到Omega的信息素干扰，二宫便披着床上的厚被单，压住某处的喷薄而发，弯腰匍匐走到对门。

淋浴开关调到最大，樱井把脸埋在手里，花洒里的热水从头流淌，勾画形如山丘的双肩、到富有爆发力的背脊、肱二头肌、腹肌，再到地面。老旧的排气扇运转起来根本赶不上水汽蒸腾而起的速度。

“翔さん？”

门外的二宫意识越来越混沌，身上的被子让他的体温和横冲直撞的欲望极速飙升，下身的前后一塌糊涂，他紧皱双眉，把指甲掐进掌心，一顿一顿地锤门。

门每锤一下，二宫压着沙哑的嗓子喊出一个字节:

“樱——井——さん——你——给——我——开——门——！”

听到动静的樱井围着一条浴巾匆匆跑出浴室，一开门，在炙热里煮开的奶香味信息素扑鼻而来。当他发现气息的来源，除了内心一直对二宫的“假Beta身份”的怀疑得到实锤，也樱井挂有水汽的身体里产生了一些微妙的变化。因为二宫散发的气息，樱井身上海盐味的信息素被本能激发起来。

二宫整个身子攒进不合时令的冬被里，他半眯着眼，倚靠在樱井家门口的门框上。白皙的脸庞沁着汗水，闷出了橘红的红晕。那股熟悉的海盐味让二宫更加敏感，尽管他用牙紧咬下唇，让人浮想联翩的嗯哼声还是无法抑制地从涌动的喉咙当中跳动而出。他无法动弹，哪怕是移动一点点，瘙痒和难受会从一摊糊涂的下身再次侵袭四肢和感知。

“nino？是……不舒服吗？”樱井俯下身，他吞了吞唾液，想把某些不言而喻的念头丢弃掉。在社会上隐瞒身份工作并不是一件容易的事，他身处管理层，更清楚社会的条条框框给Omega带来太多的桎梏和苦衷。

“我……嗯……”带着奶油花香的呻吟让二宫无法再保持理智思考，没说一个字，裹挟着甜蜜淫欲的气泡就会升腾而起，后穴加快了黏腻液体的分泌。

整个燃烧起来的二宫和也，只想让眼前这具裸露着上半身的身体，狠狠地被贯穿、被破坏，在他海盐味的温暖怀抱里融化。

现在让二宫暴露在空气流通的地方太危险了，樱井的手臂穿过二宫的腿窝，把他整个人抄起抱进怀里进门。

接下来应该怎么办？樱井的胸脯上下起伏着，心跳在加速，下身在怀中Omega的刺激下迅速涨大、尴尬地抵在二宫的后腰。

“nino……对不起，我们……”樱井撕下二宫额头上的退热贴，喑哑着嗓子。两个人掉马甲的尴尬日后再慢慢交代，主要是各取所需解决当务之急，这样的事情还是要征求当事人的同意。

他的“先解决一下”还未出口，二宫把手伸进宽松的运动裤里，失去理智的他开始自己上下套弄起来。他眼角沁着泪光，半张的嘴闷哼出来呻吟，身体的所有的重量都压在樱井的手臂上。

樱井紧贴着二宫滚到自己的床上。Alpha的原始本能让樱井幻化成粗野的猛禽，丰盈的双唇。吮吸着身下人蜜糖味的唇瓣。他一手支撑起自己的身体，另外一只手一把扯下二宫濡湿得一塌糊涂的裤子。轻薄的面料遮盖不住Omega后穴积蓄的滚烫粘液，在二宫扭动身段的时候，在樱井的深色床单上留下透明的水渍。

炙热的大手按照自己以往手淫的经历上下把弄二宫的阴茎和囊袋。他的力道把握得当，让二宫达到了第一次高潮，射出的浓稠的液体在樱井的浴巾留下痕迹。

“谢谢……谢谢樱井さん……”二宫每一个字黏连着气声，体内的横冲直撞被有经验的alpha镇压下来。

“你还有债务要偿还哦。”樱井勾起一抹笑，欲求不满的alpha用更为张烈的啃吻迎接二宫，是更为激烈的力度，唇舌缠绵在一起，发出勾连的水声。

中途樱井的手恶趣味地用大拇指和食指捏住二宫红肿的乳首，一重一轻地打着圈圈，再用舌尖，把二宫变了调的呻吟堵回口腔。

接着，胸前的两点、肋骨左下方的那一撮肌肤、腰侧。

“随便碰一下，能够让nino叫出那么好听的声音。”樱井的鼻息打在二宫的颈窝，在白嫩的身体上畅游的舌头不间断地舔舐着二宫耳背处的腺体。

沉溺情事快感的二宫回应樱井的请求，想要更多、更深入的刺激，他的双腿攀附上樱井的后腰，用脚勾掉樱井身上碍事的浴巾。情动的欲望让二宫的身体滚烫，他勾住樱井的脖子，舌尖舔舐着樱井低吟时滚动的喉结。

“樱井さん，进来……”

在本能的驱使下，二宫湿得不成模样的后穴处前后剐蹭着樱井下身涨大的巨物，盛产淫液的洞口省去了润滑的必要。

樱井头脑发涨，直接把涨得生疼的阴茎插入到二宫的后穴，扶住二宫的肩膀前后捅动起来。粗大的阴茎一次又一次的贯穿二宫湿润的肉穴，力度大得照顾到前列腺，二宫的哼吟更加地急促，伴随着小尖嗓的淫叫，整个房间里弥漫着湿润温热的气息。

感受到爽感的樱井开始把持不住力度，他每一次顶弄都越来越没轻重，直到他突然操进了一个更加狭窄紧致的甬道，便把床上的二宫捞起来扣进怀里。他深入到了一个更加狭窄紧致的甬道，他感觉自己浑身的细胞都快要爽的爆炸了，而怀里的二宫因为更加深入发出了一声细细的呻吟，身体不由自主的发出颤抖。

一个Omega生来具有的秘密地带被强行入侵的男人发现，从未被开拓的生殖腔被alpha巨大的阴茎撑开。剧烈的疼痛和陡崖式增长的爽感让二宫整个人陷入崩溃的状态。AO交合的美妙，驱使樱井带着alpha的强烈野欲，更加粗野地在那狭窄柔软的肠壁里挺动、贯入，

“翔ちゃん，弄坏我……榨干我……嗯——不要！弄坏我吧求求你了……”

二宫在樱井顶弄的时候吐露出前后毫无逻辑可言的回答，脑海中堕落、无耻的画面在现实中还原，让他的最原始的渴求爆炸式地得以填满。

在语言和视觉的双重刺激下，樱井最后一点的把持已经在二宫的浪淫和红里透白的身段这里燃烧殆尽了。他粗重地呼吸着，把二宫的臀瓣往两边掰得更开开，更加深入地冲开二宫稚嫩柔软的生殖腔。

二宫把滚烫的脸埋进樱井的颈窝，在开裂的痛苦里感受攀附极乐的快感。

樱井一声低哼，他的体内涌上一阵狂潮，无比凶猛地顶入生殖腔。阴茎前端开始变得大成结，死死地卡在了生殖腔的小口，大股的精液射进了Omega的体内。

射精的同时，樱井的牙齿抵在二宫耳背后的腺体，用力啃咬下去。

“啊——”二宫的下体在剧烈的撕裂和快感里麻木了感知，被内射的感觉很好的缓解了自己身体的躁动。二宫瘫软在樱井怀里，直到他把阴茎拔了出来。

海风裹挟着清灵的甘甜，与暴露在室温外的奶油融汇在一起。

而这，只是一个开始。

二宫和也在充足的睡眠中醒来，下身的酸软感让他的脸“唰——”地泛红。

身后的床垫重新换过，和身上大一号的睡衣一样，透着令人舒心的海盐味。

而自己，现在也被海盐的信息素温柔地拥抱着，就跟一如既往地温柔的那个男人一样。

他抬手覆盖住眼睑，不敢正视这方两个人抱着睡枕彻聊到天亮的小小房间。曾经，他们一起吐槽作为社畜的日常、拿着掌机在游戏的世界里疯狂开杀、还有抽着烟嘬同一瓶啤酒，呢喃着人生无常。

“你醒了。”樱井穿上碎花围裙，他靠近，一下、一下抚摸着二宫的脊背。

二宫没有把手拿开，他在纠结如何回应对方，等了半晌，才拖着沙哑的嗓子:

“嗯，骗子。”

樱井轻笑。他看着眼前这个不知所措的小家伙，心中的某处开始慢慢地融化。

他温热的大手敷在二宫的额头上，再用自己的额头贴过去:

“应该不烧了，但是还是要好好休息一下。”

“嗯。”

樱井顺势把二宫抱在怀里，指尖略过二宫柔软的头发。察觉到二宫不排斥，樱井不由自主地往里再收一下。

“我说，试试成为恋人怎么样？”

樱井试探性的问，在没有明确的答复之前，他对于任何的事情都会有意无意地进行风险评估。

更何况，怀里的这个可爱的男人，已经在他的心尖尖上流连许久了呢？

“也不是不可以。”

樱井低头，对上这双蜜糖色的双眸，沁着灵动的水光。

搞什么形式主义，答案不就明摆着嘛。二宫吐槽道。

风略起纱质的窗帘，它和阳光一起，偷窥正在拥吻的两个人。

2020.4.19


End file.
